Something to Do with a Storm
by Selenitia
Summary: Cowritten with Elise. LarryCharlie pairing. Charlie didn't necessarily hate thunderstorms, they just seemed to make him jump and disrupt his late night work sessions with Larry.


Something to Do with a Storm  
By: Elise and Selenitia  
Disclaimer: We do not own Numb3rs.  
Rating: K+ (if that)  
Pairing: Larry/Charlie

Charlie didn't necessarily hate thunderstorms, they just seemed to make him jump and disrupt his late night work sessions with Larry.

A sudden boom of thunder startled Charlie, causing him to break his chalk and curse under his breath.

Larry looked up, smiling, "I find it endearing that you're frightened of thunderstorms, but I reassure you, Charles, that you are quite safe."

Charlie nodded, "I know that. I know that." He bent down to pick up the other half of his chalk, but failed to keep himself from jumping next time the thunder crashed.

Larry giggled slightly, amused by Charlie. He looked up and said, "Want to talk about it, maybe? Discussing the source of problems more likely then not comes up with the solution to said problems."

Charlie backed away from the window and sat down next to Larry, drawing his legs to his chest.

Larry raised an eyebrow and said softly, "Are you really upset by the storm, Charles?"

"I don't like storms. I never have," Charlie said as he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging slightly.

Larry brought his hand up to Charlie's and drew their hands through the young mathematician's curls. "I always felt more alive when I watched thunderstorms."

Charlie leaned into Larry's hand, his eyes looking everywhere but at the windows. He said, "They make me want to run and hide."

Larry's face broke out into a grin again. "Charles, thunder can't hurt you. It's a loud noise. You got used to the sound of the gun at the gun range. Same idea."

"I know that, but that doesn't change anything," Charlie said, tugging on his curls again.

Pulling Charlie's hands down, Larry proceeded to stand Charlie up. "Come on, we'll go watch the lightning, and you can watch how absolutely mesmerizing this world actually is."

"How about we don't and I go sit in a room without windows?" Charlie asked, shooting a hopeful look at Larry.

Charlie began to move back, but Larry was quicker, grabbing the retreating man's hands. "We could sit in my car, eating marshmallows, discussing quantum theory and every time," Larry moved closer with each word, "There is a thunder clap, I can hold onto you."

Charlie shot Larry a startled look, "You want me to go outside in that?"

Larry nodded, "Well Charles, how else do you propose we get to the car? You know, many things can be done in cars, which I might add, is the safest place to be in a storm."

Charlie jumped as the thunder cracked again, but didn't back away.

Larry pulled back on Charlie's hands, his thumbs caressing them, "hey, it's ok. I'm here and as irrational as this sounds, I won't let anything happen to you, even thunder."

Charlie looked at Larry. He stepped forward, hugging him tightly.

Larry stopped grinning immediately and began to take Charlie seriously. He wrapped his arms around the young mathematician, rocking them back and forth, while his hands massaged his back. "Charles, it'll fine, and it'll pass."

Charlie hid his face in Larry's shoulder, "I know it's not logical, but..."

"Charles, sometimes things are supposed to be illogical to work. Sometimes we have to go against the grain of society to expand upon our ideas and belief systems. Take Neil Abel, a brilliant young mathematician like yourself... solved a 300 year old unsolvable math problem. He was told that it was worthless and illogical to pursue...although he died soon after."

Charlie closed his eyes and let Larry hold him, shutting the storm out of his mind.

Larry leaned up and kissed Charlie's forehead. The rain was letting up, but Charlie seemed to quiver. "Hey... I think it's passed. We missed a terrific opportunity to make out in the concupiscent rain."

Charlie hugged Larry tightly, "Maybe, but I like this."

Larry shut his eyes, tucking his face into Charlie's curls and realized that he liked thunderstorms because they ended with Charles in his arms.


End file.
